Kate, maman ?
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: En ce début d'après-midi, Kate reçoit un coup de téléphone des plus alarmants pour elle et interrogateurs pour ses collègues. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rencontrer une petite Lily au fort caractère ainsi qu'un petit bout du nom de Kevin. Et si les deux enfants, inconsciemment, faisaient bouger les choses ! Kibbs !
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Kate, maman ?  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: En ce début d'après-midi, Kate reçoit un coup de téléphone des plus alarmant pour elle et interrogateur pour ses collègues. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rencontrer une petite Lily au fort caractère ainsi qu'un petit bout du nom de Kevin. Et si les deux enfants, inconsciemment, faisaient bouger les choses ! Kibbs !  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

**Kate, maman ?**

Ce matin-là, il faisait bon. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'était que sept heures. Kate sortit de l'ascenseur, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle salua Gibbs qui lui semblait plus sombre. Quand il la vit de si bonne humeur, il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et, se levant pour aller se faire un café, lui en proposa un.

"Oui, merci, Gibbs", répondit-elle, radieuse.

Elle le regarda partir, hésita un moment puis le rattrapa en courant. La journée commençait décidément très bien.

Tony arriva quelques temps après, à peine en retard. Une atmosphère détendue régnait dans l'open Space. McGee qui était arrivé dix minutes avant l'italien était descendu au Labby, prétextant une nouveauté informatique que la scientifique devait absolument voir. En somme, ils eurent une matinée calme de paperasserie et bavardage. La chaleur de l'été commença à se faire sentir lorsqu'ils sortirent tous déjeuner dans un petit restaurant non loin de l'agence. Ils rentrèrent assez rapidement vers 13 heures et reprirent leur travail d'assez bon cœur, l'agence étant climatisée.

Tony sifflotait depuis quelques minutes, de trop longues minutes pour Kate qui s'apprêtait à exploser contre l'italien quand son téléphone sonna, coupant court à toute future dispute. L'agent Anthony DiNozzo soupira, il priait pour que ce ne soit pas une enquête ce qui, au fond, aurait paru bizarre étant donné que c'était Gibbs que l'on appelait en premier. Tous se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune femme pâlit à vue d'œil. Elle écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur.

"Bon, amenez là moi avant qu'elle ne se sauve, lança-t-elle brusquement. Oui, c'est ça. Non, vous avez dit brune, deux tresses et une robe rouge. Oui... Okay. Je vous attends", signifia-t-elle puis elle raccrocha.

Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées et réalisa, au toussotement pas très discret de Tony, que ses collègues souhaitaient une clarification de la situation. Elle pâlit d'avantage si c'était possible en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait y couper. Heureusement, avant qu'elle n'ait dit le moindre mot, le bip de l'ascenseur retentit et l'agent Johnson chargé de la surveillance du bâtiment entra dans l'open-Space, une petite fille à la main. Visiblement têtue, celle-ci faussa compagnie au jeune agent dès qu'elle aperçut Kate.

"Maman ! s'exclama l'enfant en se précipitant vers Kate qui s'abaissa à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.  
- Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Sweety ? Tu vas bien ? Où est Matthew ? Et...  
- Maman, maman, coupa la fillette avec un sourire. Je vais bien. Matthew m'a déposé ici.  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- J'ai pas tout compris, un appel et puis..."

La petite fille haussa les épaules levant les mains en l'air.

"Voilà. Il était comme toi tout à l'heure.  
- Il a eu peur ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé ?  
- Il a oublié son portable chez lui. Je lui ai dit quand on est parti, mais il n'écoutait pas, révéla Lily en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. De toute façon, les grands y écoutent pas les petits."

Kate rigola et la serra un nouvelle fois dans ses bras, soulagée. L'appel paniqué que lui avait passé l'agent Johnson lui avait fait extrêmement peur. Soudain, elle s'écarta un peu de l'enfant et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Lily, où est Kevin ? demanda-t-elle en articulant chaque mot.  
- Bah..."

Elle se retourna puis regarda de nouveau sa mère.

"Je ne sais pas. Il était avec moi en bas et...  
- Agent Johnson, Matthew ne vous a pas laissé un bébé également ?  
- Si, j'ai voulu vous le dire, mais vous aviez déjà raccroché."

Kate se rasséréna aussitôt.

"Je vais le récupérer", fit-elle en se levant.

Elle se tourna, cherchant McGee du regard et se souvint de la situation en voyant les têtes surprises de Gibbs et Tony.

"Gibbs, Tony, je vous présente Lily, ma fille, informa-t-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Tim, je te la confie un moment.  
- Oui, bien sûr Kate", acquiesça le jeune agent.

Dès que Lily le vit, son visage s'illumina et elle tapa dans ses mains à la manière d'Abby.

"Tim !" s'écria la fillette avant de courir se jeter dans les bras de l'informaticien.

Il la serra contre lui tout aussi heureux de la retrouver.

"Eh bien mini-Kate, comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, rigola-t-il en posant sa main sur les cheveux de la "mini-kate".  
"Tim, je t'en pris, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, réprimanda Kate en cachant un sourire. Gibbs, je suis désolée et je sais que je ne devrais pas l'être, se rattrapa-t-elle l'instant d'après. Si tu veux que je parte enfin, je...  
- Non, c'est bon Kate. Nous avons très peu de boulot. Ça va aller."

Elle hocha la tête, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à McGee et sa fille puis répartit avec l'agent Johnson.

"Ouah ! lâcha Tony une fois l'ascenseur refermé. Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? " fit-il en se tournant vers Lily.

La fillette le dévisagea, le jaugeant du regard et elle s'avança vers lui.

"Toi, tu dois être le grand gamin..."

Gibbs et McGee retinrent à grande peine un sourire et Lily se précipita soudainement vers lui. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle attrapa sa main et lui fit signe de se baisser. L'italien s'agenouilla et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur face à ce que lui raconta Lily. Au final, il éclata de rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"C'est ce que ta maman dit de moi ?  
- Oui, alors ? On joue ?! interrogea-t-elle impatiente.  
- Quand tu veux fillette !" répliqua Tony en lui tapant dans la main. Prête ? fit-il, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.  
- Voui !"

Aussitôt, Lily bondit entre les jambes de l'italien et s'échappa sur la gauche, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Je t'aurais, Lily ! cria Tony en la poursuivant.  
- McGee ! appela Gibbs. Explique moi.  
- Et bien, commença le jeune agent. J'ai quelques fois dépanné Kate quand elle n'avait personne pour garder Lily, mais je n'ai pas trop posé de questions, je...  
- Lily a quatre ans."

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à Ducky. Abby arriva derrière lui, essoufflée.

"Eh vous avez vu Tony ? Il court après...  
- La fille de Kate", compléta le légiste.

Abby fit un bond d'un mètre sur le côté en entendant ça.

"Kate a une fille ?  
- Oui, une petite Lily, une enfant adorable, déclara Ducky avec un sourire. Je vais vous expliquer, fit-il tandis que Tony, une Lily pliée en deux de rire dans ses bras, revenait vers eux.

Il avait gagné. Tout sourire, il la relâcha et aussitôt, elle sauta sur Ducky.

"Ducky ! s'exclama la fillette.  
- Bonjour, ma chère, salua-t-elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras.  
- Ducky, s'il te plaît ! s'impatienta Abby.  
- Oui, un an avant d'entrer au NCIS, Kate est tombée enceinte. En arrivant ici, elle n'a tout simplement pas jugé bon de vous informer de la situation. Je crois qu'elle avait un peu peur de votre réaction et surtout, après avoir démissionné des services secrets, de ne pas être pris pour le poste.  
- Comment l'as-tu su ? interrogea Gibbs.  
- Elle est arrivée une nuit, Lily dans un cosy et m'a dit qu'elle était à bout et qu'elle avait peur de ne plus se contrôler si elle entendait encore des pleurs. Lily n'a pas été un bébé compliquée, mais élever un enfant seul reste une épreuve. Elle m'a expliqué brièvement le contexte et je l'ai couché. La pauvre était épuisée. Je l'ai trouvé très sage d'ailleurs d'avoir su s'avouer vaincu.  
- Et elle ne nous aurait rien dit, même après tout ce temps ! souligna Abby qui avait encore du mal à y croire.  
- Oui, elle...  
- Excuse moi Abby."

Abby se tourna vers Kate qui venait d'arriver deux paniers dans ses mains. Elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

"Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Kate, on aurait pu t'aider", murmura Abby.

Kate sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et posa délicatement les paniers.

"Je sais, je... j'ai eu un peu honte, je crois. Je suis désolée, Abby, vraiment.  
- Maman ? Tu pleures ?  
- Non Sweety", sourit Kate en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.

"Abby, je te présente Lily.  
- Enchantée Lily, fit Abby en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- Bonjour, madame la gothique, rigola la fillette.  
- Lily ! réprimanda Kate.  
- Bouh ! C'est adorable, une mini-kate !" s'écria la dite gothique en la faisant tournoyer autour d'elle.

Lily éclata de rire et Kate sourit, rassurée. Elle jeta un œil vers Gibbs. Le seul à n'avoir pas encore saluer sa fille. Elle était inquiète. Après avoir été embauché ici, et donc après avoir commencé son mensonge. Elle se savait prise au piège. Chaque regard de son patron sur elle la faisait fondre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se laissait bercer dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Son odeur lui chavirait le cœur et chaque parole de sa part la faisait frissonner. Cependant aujourd'hui, il avait son masque sur le visage. Il était peut-être déçu du peu de confiance qu'elle venait de lui montrer.

La sortant de ses pensées, des pleurs se firent entendre et elle se baissa. Doucement, elle détacha le petit-être, visiblement énervé et le cala tout contre elle, une main sous ses fesses et l'autre au niveau de sa tête. Elle s'avança près de la grande baie vitrée et oubliant peu à peu le monde environnant, le berça. Kevin arrêta bien vite de pleurer et gazouillât un moment dans ses bras. Kate reprit aussitôt ses anciennes habitudes.

"Oui, bébé, oui. On va aller manger, trésor", chuchota-t-elle avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

Elle jeta un œil à Ducky qui s'empressa de venir prendre le bébé.

"J'espère que tu as les mains propres, rappela la jeune femme.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le médecin légiste.

Kate sortit un kangourou (nda: porte bébé) du second panier et une serviette. Elle posa la serviette sur son bureau suivit du kangourou et récupéra le petit Kevin qui commençait à s'agiter dans les bras du légiste.

"Je crois qu'il te préfère, rigola Ducky.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas", souligna Tony les yeux rivés sur Kate.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Gibbs le slapa, levant les yeux au ciel. Il était incorrigible. Certes, qu'est qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être à la place de ce bébé, mais tout de même, une autre place lui suffirait tout aussi bien. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le père de Lily, mais de ce qu'il avait compris, elle l'avait élevé seule. Cela le rassurait autant que ça l'attristait. Elle ne lui avait rien dit et elle avait fait ça toute seule. De plus, le bébé à qui elle témoignait tant d'amour était-il le sien également ? Et ce Matthew pouvait très bien en être le père. Gibbs était simplement en train de se demander s'il n'avait pas loupé sa chance. Heureusement, une parole de Ducky suffit à le rassurer.

"Ne faudrait-il pas appeler ses parents ? hasarda-t-il tout en aidant la jeune femme à attacher le porte-bébé.  
- Non, ils sont en lune de miel. Ça fait des mois qu'ils attendent ça. Je vais m'occuper de Kevin", déclara Kate avant de se saisir du second panier.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Gibbs lui prit des mains et le posa sur son bureau. Il en sortit un biberon, un bavoir ainsi que du lait infantile en poudre.

"Je t'accompagne", fit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Elle hocha la tête et lança un regard à McGee qui s'empressa de poser une main sur l'épaule de Lily. Ils s'éloignèrent en silence et laissèrent les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer.

"C'est gentille à toi de t'occuper de lui, lâcha Gibbs après un moment.  
- Oh tu sais Kevin est adorable. Je crois que je serais à prête à payer pour m'occuper de lui, rigola la jeune femme, couvant le bébé de regard.

Gibbs sourit en entendant ça. Alors, Kate aimait pouponner ? Aussitôt, plein de pensées plutôt agréable s'incrustèrent dans son esprit. Oui, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle revive la situation qu'elle venait de traverser. Il l'aiderait pour Kevin et il espérait plus.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta bien vite et ils se rendirent à la salle de pause. Tout les agents qu'ils croisaient les regardaient avec étonnement et se détournaient en croisant le regard glacial de Gibbs. Ils préparèrent le biberon en silence et une fois prêt, Gibbs fit couler quelques gouttes sur son poignée, vérifiant la température du lait puis le posa sur la table.

"Je vais t'aider, fit-il à l'attention de Kate, qui commençait à détacher le porte bébé.  
- Merci."

Il détacha les lanières et vit glisser les sangles le long des épaules de la jeune femme. Finalement, il récupéra le bébé tandis que Kate se débarrassait du kangourou.

"Voilà", murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Gibbs lui déposa délicatement Kevin dans ses bras et lui tendit le biberon. Aussitôt, le bébé téta goulûment et Kate rigola, attendrie.

"Alice m'avait prévenu. Kevin est un vrai glouton. Il n'a que six mois, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de manger comme un nourrisson de huit mois", informa l'agent.

Gibbs l'observa, perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin juste une pensée : elle était heureuse. Lui qui avait toujours eu peur de ne pas pouvoir la rendre heureuse. En ce moment, elle rayonnait avec seulement un bébé dans ses bras. Dans sa tête, la même image défilait, mais dans la sienne, Kate nourrissait leur enfant et lui était derrière elle.

Il se re-connecta à la réalité quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait sans comprendre.

"Gibbs ? appela-t-elle. Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, je... je réfléchissais."

Il avait bégayé et elle lui souriait malicieusement. Certainement pour se moquer de lui. Il eut peur un moment qu'elle n'ait deviné ses pensées et détourna le regard, essayant de reconstituer son habituel masque.

"Alors tu t'occupais de Lily, comme ça ? interrogea-t-il en sentant qu'il venait de poser une question stupide, mais il fallait l'empêcher de continuer dans cette voie là.  
- Non, pas exactement", répondit calmement Kate.

L'ancien marine lui fit une moue étonné et interrogative. Il n'y avait pourtant pas trente six mille réponses à sa question.

"Non, compléta Kate, je lui donnais le sein et comme elle n'était pas spécialement goulue, contrairement à d'autres, appuya-t-elle en regardant le petit-être dans ses bras, je n'ai pas eu besoin de compléter avec un biberon."

À cette réponse, Gibbs crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il détourna le regard en essayant de ne surtout pas imaginer la scène et reconstitua son masque habituel le plus vite possible. Son agent ne semblait avoir rien remarqué et était tout absorbée à son activité.

"Voilà", fit-elle peu de temps après.

Elle s'occupa de Kevin et ils revinrent dans l'open-Space en silence.

"Merci, Gibbs", murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre son travail.

Il lui sourit légèrement. Elle venait d'installer Kevin à côté d'elle et Lily était partie au Labby dès leur retour. Il l'observa un moment et secouant la tête, se replongea dans son travail.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Kate, maman ?  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: En ce début d'après-midi, Kate reçoit un coup de téléphone des plus alarmants pour elle et interrogateurs pour ses collègues. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rencontrer une petite Lily au fort caractère ainsi qu'un petit bout du nom de Kevin. Et si les deux enfants, inconsciemment, faisaient bouger les choses ! Kibbs !  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient pas.  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

**Kate, maman ? (Partie 2)**

Après une tranquille fin d'après-midi, Ducky avait proposé à toute l'équipe d'aller manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant qu'il connaissait. Ils avaient donc passé une superbe soirée d'autant plus magnifique pour Kate car Gibbs l'avait raccompagné. Il avait porté Lily, endormie, jusqu'à sa chambre et c'était éclipsé tout de suite après. Kate avait couché le bébé et puis s'était endormie, rêvant de choses merveilleuses toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours étant donné que Lily était à l'école, il fallut juste aller la chercher à quatre heures. Kevin quand à lui s'était fait très discret, gazouillant près du bureau de Kate.

Le soir, chacun rentra chez soi et le jour d'après fut similaire. Exceptionnellement, Kate prit son samedi pour pouvoir s'occuper des deux enfants toute la journée. Ils partaient justement pour le parc quand le téléphone de Kate sonna.

"Todd ? répondit-elle, Kevin dans les bras.  
- Kate, c'est Gibbs, je peux passer ? J'ai pris mon après-midi.  
- J'allais partir au parc, si ça te va de venir jouer dans le bac à sable avec les enfants, pourquoi pas ? rit-elle.  
- C'est qui maman ? questionna Lily en s'approchant.  
- Gibbs, lui répondit la jeune femme.  
- Le renard argenté d'Abbs ? interrogea la petite avec un sourire.  
- Oui, c'est ça, rigola Kate en passant une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de Lily.  
- Ouais ! Il vient avec nous ?! s'exclama la fillette.  
- Ouah, Gibbs tu as une fan. Alors, tu viens avec nous ?  
- Ai-je le choix, maintenant ? répliqua-t-il avec ironie.  
- À tout de suite, Agent Gibbs, déclara alors Kate avant de raccrocher. Il arrive", fit-elle à l'attention de sa fille.

Elle retint à grande peine un cri de joie et finit de préparer les deux enfants. Elle était en train de mettre le chapeau de Kevin quand la sonnette retentit. Aussitôt, Lily se précipita vers la porte.

"Lily ! Regarde qui c'est avant d'ouvrir, lui cria Kate du salon.  
- Oui, maman", répondit la petite fille.

Elle poussa une chaise devant la porte d'entrée et mît en œil dans l'œilleton. Elle pouffa dans ses mains en voyant l'image déformée de l'agent Gibbs.

"Lily ? demanda sa mère souhaitant connaître l'identité de la personne de l'autre côté de la porte.  
- C'est bon, maman !" s'exclama la fillette en tirant la chaise hors du passage.

Elle tourna le verrou et ouvrit, un grand sourire sur le visage.

" Bonjour Lily", fit Gibbs en lui rendant son sourire.

Il entra et referma derrière lui. Deux secondes plus tard, Kate apparaissait, rayonnante. Elle portait un short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc laissant entrevoir son soutien-gorge gris. Elle n'avait visiblement pas fait attention à sa tenue ce matin-là et pourtant, Gibbs la trouva superbe.

"Va te laver les mains, s'il te plaît", fut la deuxième phrase que Kate prononça à son encontre.

Intrigué, il s'exécuta et se retrouva bien vite avec un bébé dans les bras pendant que son agent attrapait le tube de crème solaire. Lily ronchonna un peu pour la forme et se laissa faire. Kate appliqua également de la crème solaire spécial bébé sur Kevin et s'éloigna finalement pour se rincer les mains.

"Gibbs ? sourit Lily, le tube de crème à la main. Tu veux que je t'en mette aussi ou tu le fais tout seul ?" questionna la fillette en lui tendant le tube.

L'ancien marine rit et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

"Il n'y a pas énormément de soleil aujourd'hui et ma peau est beaucoup moins fragile que la tienne alors je n'en ai pas besoin", expliqua l'agent avec douceur.

Lily acquiesça et reposa ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle mît son chapeau et commença à chantonner en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains dans le dos. Kate arriva et fit signe à Gibbs de la suivre, le kangourou dans les mains. Elle le plaça sur le canapé et Gibbs déposa délicatement le bébé dessus.

"Tu veux que le prenne ?" interrogea Gibbs tandis qu'elle ramenait le petit être contre elle.

Kate lui sourit.

"Non, non ça va aller, merci", répondit-elle tandis qu'il attachait le porte bébé.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Naturellement, Gibbs prit le panier tandis que Kate tenait Lily par la main.

"Au fait", fit l'agent Gibbs alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc et que déjà, Lily partait en courant vers les balançoires.

Kate qui maintenait tendrement Kevin contre elle se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Des nouvelles de Matthew ?  
- J'ai réessayé d'appeler sur son fixe, son portable au cas où il serait revenu, mais aucune. J'ai encore essayé tout à l'heure, pendant leur sieste", soupira la jeune femme.

Elle était visiblement très inquiète. D'ailleurs elle sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Encore une fois, elle n'eut le droit qu'au répondeur.

"Sa mère est malade, peut-être un problème de cet ordre là ou alors... je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle. Je lui ai dit qu'en cas de problème je serais là, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être si distrait au point d'oublier son portable. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de très grave."

Elle paraissait abattue et Gibbs comprenait. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider, ils étaient impuissants. Il s'en voulut de lui avoir rappeler cela en la voyant si angoissée. Heureusement, Lily arriva bien vite.

"Quelle heure il est maman ? Pierre arrive bientôt ?! questionna la fillette excitée.  
- Il est quatre heure moins quart", informa Kate.

La petite fille compta sur ses doigts lentement et lui montra cinq doigts.

"Exact, il est là dans cinq minutes, tu vas pouvoir tenir ? demanda Kate en se penchant vers elle avec sérieux.  
- Oui", affirma solennellement Lily.

Elle lui lança un regard sûr et re-partit en courant.

"Pierre ? interrogea Gibbs en soulevant un sourcil.  
- Eh oui, avoua Kate. Tu as de la concurrence", sourit-elle.

Gibbs rit tout en regardant Lily jouer sur le petit cheval à ressort. Elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit.

"C'est sérieux ? s'enquit-il en souriant.  
- Oh, oui. Mais ne rigole pas, le réprimanda-t-elle, c'est l'amour de sa vie. Le vrai, le grand. Ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, mais, elle se pencha vers lui et continua sur le ton de la confiance, c'est son prince charmant."

Après cette révélation, Gibbs sourit et se tourna vers elle.

"Je ne peux décidément pas rivaliser avec ça", déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux rieurs dans les siens.

Elle ne répondit pas, comme perdu dans son regard bleu. Il sentit qu'il allait perdre pied lorsqu'un raclement digne de Tony se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt tout deux vers la source du bruit et Kate se leva aussitôt.

"Mick, je suis contente de te voir, fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur chaque joue.  
- Bonjour, Kate, répondit-il d'une voix chaude.  
- B´jour Katie ! s'exclama un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes.  
- Coucou Pierre", sourit la jeune femme en s'abaissant au niveau de l'enfant.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et son regard s'illumina quand il vit Lily. La petite fille courait vers lui en faisant de grands signes de la main. Elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, mais atterrit finalement dans les bras de son ami. Ils s'étreignirent très fort et partirent aussitôt jouer. Kate regardait la scène attendrie quand elle croisa le regard de Mick. Il haussa un sourcil et posa un œil interrogateur sur Kevin puis sur Gibbs.

"Aurais-je loupé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Kate s'aperçut alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien expliqué.

"Je te présente Leroy Jethro Gibbs, mon patron et Kevin, le bébé euh... d'un couple d'amis. Gibbs, voici Mick Garrent.  
- Enchanté", fit-il à l'attention de l'agent Gibbs.

Ils se serrèrent la main, jaugeant l'autre du regard et silencieusement, ils se rassirent. Bien vite, la conversation reprit, d'abord sur Kevin puis elle dévia sur Matthew toujours injoignable. Enfin, les deux enfants revinrent en rigolant.

"On a faim, déclara Lily une main sur son ventre.  
- Vraiment ?" demanda Kate, taquine.

Ils acquiescèrent avec avidité.

"Et bien ça tombe bien parce que j'ai fait une délicieuse tarte aux fraises", fit-elle en sortant le plat de son panier.

Aussitôt, les deux enfants s'assirent devant elle, attendant sagement leur part. Elle leur tendit une petite assiette à chacun et ils dévorent littéralement leur portion en redemandant aussitôt après.

"Oh, oh, on attend que les grands soient servis", déclara la jeune femme en tendant une part à Gibbs.

Il l'accepta avec surprise et Kate termina la première distribution par Mick. Bien sûr, elle coupa une autre part pour les deux monstres qui semblaient toujours mourir de faim et leur tendit une petite bouteille de jus d'orange à chacun.

"Merci, fit Mick alors qu'ils repartaient jouer, heureux.  
- De rien, sourit Kate. C'est tout à fait naturel."

Elle sortit une grande bouteille d'eau et Kevin qui gazouillait bien gentiment commença à pousser des petits cris pour manifester sa présence.

"Oui, oui, rit Kate. Toi aussi tu vas goûter."

Elle prit un petit bol et enleva le film plastique. Gibbs lui tint le bol de fruits mixés jusqu'à la limite de l'aspect purée et trouva la petite cuillère pendant que Kate se débarrassait du kangourou.

"Voilà", fit-elle en soulevant Kevin au dessus d'elle.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et secoua les jambes comme s'il voulait nager dans les airs. Elle le posa sur ses genoux, le maintenant assis en le tenant pas les mains. Bien vite, il s'allongea dans une position plus naturelle pour lui.

"Bah alors, bébé, rigola-t-elle.  
- Ça me rappelle tellement Lily et toi il y a quelques années, se souvint Mick à ses côtés.  
- Oui, approuva-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu nostalgique."

Elle lança un sourire à Gibbs de l'autre côté et ramena Kevin contre lui en position mi-allongé. Elle le nourrit, puis le fit manger un yaourt par la suite, à l'écoute de chacune de ses réactions. Gourmand comme il l'était, il ne manquait pas de sourire tantôt à Gibbs, tantôt à Mick, mais de préférence à Kate. C'était elle après tout qui le nourrissait. Il eut un rire cristallin entre deux bouchés et elle ne pût s'empêcher de le suivre.

"Hey, bonhomme, tu vas t'étouffer", prévint-elle en rigolant elle aussi.

Elle lui fit boire un peu d'eau au biberon et lui fit faire son rot.

"Pour celui de lait, tu vas devoir attendre d'être à la maison", informa Kate à l'attention du bébé.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger et elle se leva.

"On va faire quelques pas, je reviens", fit-elle en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

Ils lui firent un signe de la tête tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du bac à sable et posa le bébé sur ses petites jambes dans le sable. Elle le tenait en dessous des aisselles, de manière à ce qu'il ne repose que très légèrement sur ses jambes. Kevin s'apprêtait à sauter comme il en avait l'habitude dans son lit. Elle le rattrapa et le reposa à nouveau sur le sol, essayant de lui faire faire quelques pas. Il vacilla, rigolant toujours et leva des yeux grands ouverts vers tout ce qui passait à sa portée de vue. Kate le reprît dans ses bras et se balada un peu, le laissant découvrir le monde. Rêveuse, elle ne pensa pas une seconde aux deux hommes qui venaient d'engager la conversation.

"Alors, vous travaillez avec Kate ? fit Mick en regardant les deux enfants jouer.  
- Oui, répondit sobrement l'agent comme il en avait l'habitude.  
- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il en se tournant franchement vers lui.  
- Vous le faites déjà, fit Gibbs les yeux rivés sur Kate.  
- Vous connaissez le père de Lily ?"

Cette fois-ci, Gibbs lui fit face, interloqué.

"Non, pourquoi est ce que cela vous intéresse ?  
- Kate est tellement, enfin, une belle femme comme elle, qui se retrouve seule, c'est..."

Il semblait chercher ses mots.

"Avec le temps, je me suis mis à inventer toute sorte de scénario, je suis écrivain vous savez", rajouta Mick.

Gibbs sourit devant ce discours si peu clair et l'air embarrassé de son interlocuteur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pressentait qu'il ne risquait rien avec Mick, en tout cas vis à vis de Kate. Si au début il avait douté, pensant que c'était un père célibataire, maintenant il était sûr du contraire. L'instinct, certainement. Ils discutèrent donc, oubliant peu à peu le sujet initial. Bien vite, Lily et Pierre revinrent lorsque Mick leur demanda. Il les fit boire et ils retournèrent jouer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate revint accompagnée d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elles parlaient tranquillement.

"Jane, je te présente Leroy Jethro Gibbs, mon patron, fit Kate en arrivant. Gibbs, Jane Garrent, la femme de Mick."

Gibbs la salua et aida Kate à remettre le porte bébé tandis que Jane embrassait son mari. Les enfants se précipitèrent vers eux et chacun dit bonjour à Jane à sa façon. Un bisou pour l'une et un gros câlin pour l'autre.

"Je pense qu'on va y aller, enfin tu peux rester bien sûr", signifia Kate à Gibbs.

Celui-ci sourit et se retint de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Pour toute réponse et attrapa le sac et appela Lily.

"Tu me donnes la main pour rentrer ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la sienne.  
- Voui !" s'écria la fillette.

Ils quittèrent donc les Garrent et après une dernière promesse de se revoir le lendemain, Lily et Pierre acceptèrent de se séparer.

"Ils sont adorables, déclara Kate en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Jane.  
- Tu nous aurais peut-être mis au courant", suggéra Gibbs.

Kate rougit, honteuse.

"Oui, je... mais comprends moi. J'étais seule, et avec Lily, il fallait à tout prix que je retrouve du travail. J'ai été inconsciente de sortir avec Tim.  
- Le major Kerry ?  
- Oui, je n'aurais pas perdu mon ancien travail si je n'étais pas sortie avec lui et je n'aurais pas jugé inutile de mentir. Mais je suis contente d'être au NCIS, on bouge moins que dans les services secrets."

Elle inspira.

"Est ce que tu m'en veux ? interrogea-t-elle inquiète.  
- Non, je voulais juste en savoir plus", déclara simplement Gibbs.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Évidemment qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce qui était fait était fait et il n'y pouvait rien.

"Juste, rajouta-t-il.  
- Oui ?  
- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi.  
- Promis."

Ils se sourirent sincèrement et rentrèrent en silence. Enfin, dans un silence relatif car Lily avait mille et une histoires à leur raconter.

* * *

Voilà, j'attends toutes vos reviews avec impatience ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Kate, maman ?  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: En ce début d'après-midi, Kate reçoit un coup de téléphone des plus alarmants pour elle et interrogateurs pour ses collègues. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rencontrer une petite Lily au fort caractère ainsi qu'un petit bout du nom de Kevin. Et si les deux enfants, inconsciemment, faisaient bouger les choses ! Kibbs !  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

"Et puis Kelly a répliqué: mais pourquoi papa ?!"

Et Kate éclata de rire ainsi que Gibbs. Il lui resservit un peu de vin et elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Je ne tiens pas aussi bien l'alcool que j'ai l'air de le montrer, déclara-t-elle plus enjouée que d'habitude.  
-Je vois ça", sourit Gibbs.

Kate se remit à rire, plaçant une main devant sa bouche en guise d'excuse.

"Tu veux peut-être reprendre un peu de pâtes ? questionna-t-elle en avançant le plat.  
- Non, non, ça va aller, répondit-il avant de reprendre son histoire.

Ils étaient tous les deux à table et mangeaient ce que Kate avaient trouvé dans ses placards, autrement dit, des pâtes. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des courses cette semaine, ni prévu de dîner avec Gibbs. Pourtant, ils passèrent un bon moment et Gibbs s'étonna même de l'aisance avec laquelle il parlait de Kelly et de Shannon. À ses côtés, il sentait que la douleur dans son cœur s'estompait. Constatant l'heure, il se leva.

"Je vais te laisser", déclara-t-il en empilant les assiettes.

Il les emmena dans la cuisine et commença à nettoyer.

"Non, laisse, laisse, fit la jeune femme qui avait ramené le reste. Je vais m'en occuper.  
- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher Agent Todd, se moqua gentiment l'ancien marine en continuant néanmoins ce qu'il faisait.

Finalement, ils rangèrent tous les deux en riant à propos de chaque sujet de conversation qui leur venait. Lily finit même par se lever en grommelant.

"Maman ! appela-t-elle. Je ne peux pas dormir, déclara-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
- Ah bon Sweety ?" s'étonna Kate.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, la berçant doucement.

"Oui, vous faites trop de bruits, murmura la fillette avant de bailler.  
- Excuse-moi, lui susurra Kate en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily dormait. Kate fit signe à Gibbs qu'elle allait la coucher et lorsqu'elle revint, il mettait sa veste dans l'entrée.

"Tu t'en vas, déjà ? interrogea-t-elle avec une moue déçue.  
- Déjà, il est minuit passé, signala Gibbs en lui désignant la pendule.  
- Fait attention en rentrant", déclara Kate avant de s'approcher.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit, essayant de garder ses distances pour ne pas risquer d'aller trop loin.

"Bonne nuit, Kate", murmura-t-il avant de se séparer d'elle. Je passerais demain, informa-t-il dans un sourire.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et ouvrit la porte. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, visiblement exténuée et il disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kate fut réveillée à huit heures et demi par la sonnette. Elle maudit aussitôt son visiteur. Le jour où les deux petits ne la réveillait pas, il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre sans charge. Les cheveux emmêlés, simplement vêtue d'un maillot de basket trop grand, Kate alla ouvrir en baillant.

"Bonjour Kate, salua McGee avant d'entrer. Je te réveille ?  
- Non, non, j'ai cette tête là tous les jours, ironisa Kate en sachant très bien qu'elle avait encore des petits yeux.  
- Je suis venu chercher Lily comme prévu, déclara-t-il en déposant sa veste.  
- Elle n'est pas encore réveillée.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai ramené des croissants, informa-t-il en sortant un sachet. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes les petits-déjeuner français, mais...  
- Tu es tout pardonné," l'interrompit Kate en l'emmenant dans la cuisine.

Elle prépara du café tandis qu'il lui racontait ce qu'il avait programmé pour la journée. Lily ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble. Après un moment, Kate s'étonna du fait que Kevin ne se soit pas encore manifesté et décida d'aller le chercher. La sonnette retentit au même moment.

"Je vais ouvrir, déclara Tim en se levant.  
- Il faut regarder dans l'œilleton", rappela Lily alors qu'il allait ouvrir.

Il jeta un œil dans l'œilleton et fronça les sourcils devant l'identité du visiteur.

"Bonjour, patron, fit-il en ouvrant.  
- McGee ? s'étonnant Gibbs. Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trahissant son inquiétude.  
- Euh non", répondit l'informaticien sans bouger.

Gibbs prit l'initiative d'entrer et eut le droit à un bonjour tonitruant de la part de Lily qui lui sauta dans les bras.

"McGee m'emmène jouer aux jeux-vidéos ! s'écria la fillette ravie.  
- Ah, c'est donc ça", lui sourit Gibbs avant de la déposer au sol.

Aussitôt, elle l'attira dans la cuisine et deux minutes plus tard, il déjeunait en sa compagnie. McGee lui servit un café tout en parlant d'un jeu et Gibbs ne comprit absolument pas de quoi il parlait, mais il le laissa continuer tout en faisant rire Lily avec des grimaces.

"Et bien, c'est un vrai moulin ici, fit Kate en revenant, Kevin dans les bras. Figurez-vous que monsieur était réveillé et gazouillait tranquillement dans son lit.  
- Ça change de Lily, rit Tim.  
- Oh, oui, sourit Kate en s'asseyant, le bébé sur les genoux.  
- Je faisais quoi moi ? s'enquit la fillette.  
- Tu aimais beaucoup les balades au lever du jour on va dire, expliqua Kate avant de tendre le bébé à Gibbs. Je vais faire son biberon."

Il acquiesça et prit Kevin dans ses bras. Tim s'occupa de Lily pendant ce temps-là. La petite fille revint dans la cuisine vêtue d'une petite robe violette par-dessus un tee-shirt rose. Elle avait chaussé des bottines noires et Tim lui avait fait deux couettes.

"Lily ? s'étonna Kate. Voyons, sweety, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ?  
- Si !" affirma la fillette.

Tim arriva juste derrière elle, des sandalettes à la main.

"Non, j'avais prévu de lui mettre ces chaussures, mais...  
- Non, pas celle-ci ! répliqua Lily, les bras croisés.  
- Lily, appela Kate d'une voix ferme. Les bottes c'est en hiver qu'on les met, par contre, tu peux aller choisir les chaussures ouvertes que tu préfères."

La petite fille sembla hésiter un moment puis partit en direction du placard à chaussures.

"C'est bon !" s'écria-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard alors que Kate assommait McGee de recommandations.

Elle montra les espadrilles blanches qu'elle venait de choisir et Kate opina.

"Ok, va chercher ton sac."

Lily partit en courant et Tim prit le gilet que lui tendait Kate.

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait froid, expliqua-t-elle devant son regard surpris.  
- Comment veux-tu qu'elle ait froid ? interrogea McGee. On est en juin, et il fait une chaleur caniculaire.  
- Raison de plus ! Si la température baisse soudainement, elle va avoir froid étant donné qu'elle est habituée à cette température."

McGee soupira et ne chercha même pas la convaincre. Il prit le haut et Lily dit au revoir à Gibbs, Kate et à Kevin. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme d'être soucieuse.

"Tu l'as déjà laissé chez McGee ? demanda Gibbs qui donnait le biberon à Kevin.  
- Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'est comme si j'étais programmée pour la protéger."

Gibbs rit à cette comparaison.

"J'ai prévu d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui, informa-t-il, changeant totalement de sujet. Vous m'accompagnez ?"

Kate resta un moment interdite et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Pourquoi pas ?" sourit-elle.

* * *

"Je suis prête ! Kevin est attaché, on peut y aller", lança Kate en montant à l'arrière de la voiture.

Elle s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil au siège auto pour bébé installé sur le siège passager avant. Kevin baragouinait un truc complètement incompréhensible tout en ramenant ses pieds devant son visage.

"Alors, bébé. Tu t'entraines ?" ironisa la jeune femme en passant une main sur son ventre.

Kevin rigola et joua avec ses doigts. Gibbs s'assit à l'avant et l'interrogea du regard. Elle se rassît au fond de son siège et s'attacha. L'ancien marine démarra et contrairement à d'habitude, conduisit prudemment, respectant les limitations de vitesse. Ils discutèrent un moment et Kate finit par s'endormir. Kevin jouait toujours et lançait des regards à l'agent Gibbs à côté, ce qui le fit sourire. Enfin, après quelques heures de routes, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'océan bleu. Kate faillit s'excuser en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se retint au dernier moment et récupéra Kevin qui ronflait.

"Mets le dans la poussette", fit Gibbs en sortant ladite poussette.

Il la déplia et Kate l'installa. Le soleil était à présent à son apogée et les gens commençaient à affluer. Ils marchèrent un peu sur le remblai aménagé et s'achetèrent des sandwiches un peu plus loin.

"Ici, on est bien, proposa Gibbs en désignant un coin d'herbe désert face à l'océan.  
- Oui, approuva Kate. Ce sera toujours mieux que le banc en plein soleil", sourit-elle en prenant Kevin dans ses bras.

Gibbs déplia une couverture et ils déjeunèrent à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Kate raconta plusieurs anecdotes concernant Lily et Kevin finit par s'endormir dans ses bras après son repas. Elle l'allongea sur la couverture et plaça un gilet sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi et ce n'est que quand Gibbs parla de rentrer que Kate se souvint que Tim devait ramener Lily à dix-huit heures. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro du bleu.

"Allo, Tim ? ... Oui, en parlant de ça, je serais en retard... Oui, c'est ça, sourit-elle. Mais qui ? ... Abby ?"

Gibbs vit son agent froncer les sourcils.

"Oui, à huit heures et demi. Non, c'est les derniers jours de classe. Ils vont jouer. D'accord, merci Tim. Embrasse là pour moi... Oui, à demain."

Elle raccrocha, rassurée.

"Tim va la garder cette nuit, il l'emmène à l'école demain et...  
- Il est avec Abby ? questionna Gibbs.  
- Oui, c'était censé me rassurer, rit Kate. On ferait mieux d'y aller, maintenant."

Il acquiesça et ils rejoignirent la voiture en silence.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim, mais je sais aussi que vous attendez depuis longtemps alors je me suis dit tant pis, je poste la suite. Je vais faire mon possible pour publier le chapitre suivant rapidement. Bisous à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, c'est toujours motivant. ^^


End file.
